


Why Does Dating Have To Happen To Good People

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Works at 7-11, F/M, High School, I Came up with this at 11 at night don't judge me, Rey Has A Motorcycle, Rey Needs A Hug, group project, lonely rey, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: It's Junior Year, and all of Rey's friends have boyfriends and girlfriends and are leaving Rey, who doesn't plan on dating at least until college, alone."You'll find someone, too," they tell her. "That's a difficult resolution to keep."When she's assigned to introverted, brooding Ben Solo for a partner project, she definitely doesn't think he'll be the one to help her through the loneliness.Shedefinitelydoesn't think he'll be the one to prove her friends right.(Also Jyn and Cassian are Rey's adoptive parents and they are happy)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jessika Pava/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Jannah
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in bits and pieces in the middle of the night don't judge me I'm not stable right now. 
> 
> My music theory lesson: "Label these triads."
> 
> Me: "Triad... dyad... Reylo... Rise Of Skywalker..." *cries*
> 
> I've haven't even been staying exclusively at home for a week I swear I'm fine.

"Hey, Finn," Rey said, grabbing his backpack as they headed through the halls, "Study buddies after 6th period?"

"Oh, um, I was actually going to study with Poe. Another time?" Finn offered. 

Rey sighed. She had been fine with this the first couple weeks after Finn and Poe started dating, but she had hoped the clingy-ness would wear off eventually, and Rey would have her friend back. So far, this had not been the case. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry, we can hang out next time I'm free. Can you hang with Rose?"

Rey shook her head. "Jessika finally asked her out for coffee, and Rose has been waiting forever, I'm not getting in between that."

"Zorii and Jannah?"

"What do you think?"

Finn laughed. "Sorry, Rey. Maybe you'd better get yourself a boyfriend, seeing's we're all busy on dates."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I don't need a boyfriend, I need to pass my SATs. It's fine, though, have fun with your boyfriend."

"Thanks. Don't you have a partner project in French, anyways?"

"Yeah, we get assigned partners today, wish me luck."

"Don't get anyone weird!"

Rey laughed. "I almost certainly will, I just hope they're good at French!"

Rey walked off and pushed open the door to her French class, dropping down at her table with Jessika, Phasma, and Kaydel. _"Salut,"_ she nodded as she sat down. 

_"Salut,"_ Kaydel returned. The three of them were all stuck in _Français Un_ despite being Juniors simply because they had put off getting their language credits. Ben Solo was also in the class despite being a junior, because he had failed sophomore year, probably because he never worked with anyone else.

Their teacher, Madame Holdo, set them up in group exercises at their table for a little while, and then got to assigning them their group projects. With assigned partners. 

Rey couldn't help but look hopefully at Kaydel. 

"Rey Andor-Erso _avec_ Ben Solo," Holdo announced. 

Kaydel tossed her a sympathetic look as she was paired with Jessika. Rey crossed the room to wear Ben was sitting alone at his table. 

"Bonjour. We're partners," Rey said, unceremoniously tossing her tote on the table. "I'm fine with any of the topics, so you pick."

He nodded, but did not greet her. "I'm fine with any of them." The project is to write a five-minute dialogue, which is a lot longer than it sounds like. 

"D'accord, I will choose... dinner date, because I like food and I like people buying food for me." 

This elicited a small smile from Ben, which he quickly masked. "When do you want to work on it?"

"After class?"

He shook his head. "I have to work. Can we do it over text or call over the weekend?"

"Yeah." Rey unlocked her phone and handed it to him. "Add yourself."

He typed in his number and then sent himself a text. It just reads 'rey french class'.

"I'm guessing this is how I go in your contacts, too?"

"Probably," he admitted. 

"Perfect." Rey added _Ben Solo (French)_ to her contacts and dropped her phone in her bag. "I'll call you Saturday at eleven?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You wake up awfully early on Saturdays."

"One, then?"

"Fine."

*********

She couldn't say he wasn't working hard to make up for his grades, but she couldn't say he wasn't doing so combatively. 

"Ok, then you can ask, "Où est la poivre?', and I can-"

" _Le_ poivre," he corrected, fixing it on the Google doc, "And why would I be asking where the pepper is? We're at a restaurant, it should be at the table."

"I was _going_ to say, I can say, 'Je ne sais pas. Garçon, du poivre?'"

"OK, that works." 

They continued with the assignment, right up until they have to write a good-bye. 

"Dammit, how do you do this in French, I've never even done this in English," Rey sighed.

"You've never been on a date?" Ben asked. Rey felt herself flush. 

"Have you?"

"Yeah, once," he said. "Admittedly, it didn't end well." He paused. "I will not be elaborating."

Rey laughed, and finished the assignment. They delivered it without event in class, Kaydel telling her as she sat down, "Imagine _actually_ being on a a date with him."

She didn't speak to, barely saw Ben except in class after that. They never acknowledged each other until a few weeks later, when all her friends were at the Holiday formal right before break, and she was alone on her bed.

Rey was crying softly, in spite of herself. Her friends hadn't made any plans with her for the dance, assuming she'd get a date, despite assuring them she wouldn't. Now she was left home alone, on the Friday before break, alone and with nothing to do. 

She threw her silent phone on the bed next to her in spite of herself. About ten seconds later, she heard a soft "Hello?" from it. Turning it over, she realized that when she'd thrown it down, she'd accidentally called Ben Solo. She quickly hung up and texted him. 

**Rey: Sorry, butt-dial**

**Ben: thats fine**

The dots appeared, and hovered for almost thirty seconds.

**Ben: are you ok**

**Ben: i heard crying**

**Rey: Yes**

**Rey: No**

**Rey: Maybe**

**Rey: Sorry**

**Rey: I'm just feeling kinda off right now**

Rey couldn't believe she was texting him, but being exhausted and sad does things to you. 

**Ben: whats wrong**

What was even more unbelievable was that he was responding like this. 

**Rey: Sorry**

**Rey: It's just my friends are all off with their boy/girlfriends**

**Rey: At the formal**

**Rey: And my parents are away for work a lot**

**Rey: So I'm alone a lot**

**Rey: And it starts to get to me**

**Ben: do u wanna call me**

**Ben: im not at the formal**

**Ben: we can talk**

**Rey: Sure**

**Rey: Thanks**

It's a weird way to start a conversation, but it is what it is. They shared anecdotes about third-wheeling, being told to date, and even French homework. He was surprisingly talkative based on what she knew about him before. Sometimes not being face-to-face helps. 

And this continued like this- not having a normal friendships elsewhere, but calling or texting each other late at night, when he was working late or she was studying or alone. They started working together for French- he was surprisingly good after having taken the class once all ready. 

Her friends teased her, of course. "Who are you always calling? Did you finally get yourself a boyfriend?"

"Just a friend," she brushed them off, knowing they wouldn't like her talking to Ben Solo, whom they found stand-offish. 

She didn't care. She'd finally found a friend who _definitely_ wasn't running off to date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be a one-shot but... yeah. I lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please enjoy. This is getting longer than I expected. 
> 
> (Some references to drug use in this chapter)

**Rey: Hey**

**Ben: hey**

**Ben: kinda busy rn**

**Rey: It's 2 am**

**Ben: I work nights**

**Rey: You work nights**

**Rey: At 7-11**

**Rey: You realize the only people there at that might have probably just committed a murder**

**Ben: at least i dont have to talk to anyone**

**Rey: You're talking to me**

**Ben: y r u up at 2**

**Rey: Can't sleep**

**Rey: It's Xmas break**

**Rey: I can sleep in tomorrow**

**Rey: Want me to come keep you company**

**Ben: i thought u didn't want to get murdered**

**Rey: I have a motorcycle**

**Ben: thats irrelevant**

**Rey: It really is**

**Rey: I'm just bragging**

**Rey: Be there in 5**

"Hey," Rey said, pushing open the door. "Are you alive?"

"Yes," Ben called from the register. "My manager won't like people hanging out here, though."

"Will he know?"

"Not unless we get robbed and he has to watch the security footage."

"If I get you fired you won't be able to be in the murder zone anymore."

He sighed. "How are you not tired?"

"I could ask the same of you. Are you a vampire?"

"Are you?"

Rey rolled her eyes, and Ben rang her up for a diet coke. She perched herself on the counter. "What do your parents think of you being out this late?"

"I don't speak to my parents often," he returned icily. "We don't get along."

"Don't you live with them?"

"Yes. But as you can see, I avoid being home when they are. And they travel a lot, for work. Like yours."

"Why don't you get along with them?"

"I'm not particularly athletic or academic, so they can't see how I could make them proud," he said coldly. "How do your parents feel about you being out this late?"

"My parents are in London."

"And your friends don't worry about you?"

"My friends are all staying with various assorted date-mates for break, hence, have no idea what I am about. How was your Christmas?"

"Painful. Extended family. And yours?"

"How do you talk so formally and yet text like a 3rd grader?"

"How was your Christmas?"

"It was fine. It was just me and my parents. Thank you for asking."

"How do you entertain yourself, by yourself all the time?"

"I harass you, that's very entertaining." Rey grinned. Ben rolled his eyes. "There, like that. I go for a lot of walks. I train for track."

"You're on track?"

"Yes. And how do you entertain yourself, because I'm pretty much the only ever person I've ever seen you talk to."

"You harass me. I work. I study."

"I sound delightful," Rey remarked.

*********

Rey was absorbed in catching up on the reading she'd forgotten to do for _The Communist Manifesto_ as she wondered through the halls, when she promptly crashed into someone. 

"Hey! Watch it!" the person shouted, catching her arm to keep her from falling to the floor. She looked up and realized, to her surprise, that it was Ben, whom she hadn't seen since visiting him in the middle of the night at work. "Oh! Rey... sorry," he muttered.

"Hey," she said, meeting his embarrassed eyes. He was still holding her arm. "Sorry. My bad. Um. See you?"

He dropped her arm. "Yeah." He stalked off. Rey brushed herself off. 

"What was _that_?" Rose demanded. 

"What was what?"

"Please tell me that's not your secret boyfriend," Rose sighed. "He was staring at you a bit much."

"For the last time, I don't have a secret boyfriend," Rey insisted. "And if I did it wouldn't be him."

"Yeah, he's a creep," Rose said. 

"He's not!" Rey exclaimed, "He's just- antisocial."

Rose cocked an eyebrow. Rey rolled her eyes. "If you admit you were wrong about dating, no one will make fun of you."

"That's great, but I don't plan on admitting I'm wrong."

"Whatever. Poe's having a party Friday night, want to come?"

She usually talked to Ben on Friday, but this was the first time in a while she'd been able to spend time with her friends. "Sure," she agreed. "Sounds fun!"

"Great!" Rose brightened, forgot Rey's awkward hallway fall, and walked away. 

**Rey: I'm going to my friend's party Friday night**

**Rey: So if I don't text**

**Ben: ok**

**Ben: ill leave you alone**

**Ben: but if it gets weird and you need an out text me and ill call you and you can pretend its something important**

**Rey: You're important**

**Ben: thanks?**

**Ben: are u being sarcastic**

**Rey: No**

**Rey: If the party's lame I'll spam you so be prepared**

**Ben: k**

*********

At least Poe's parties weren't too boozy. Not that anyone ever pressured her to drink, but she hated dealing with drunk friends. She was able to mingle for a wile, but sure enough, people began to couple up later in the evening. Also, they were in the pool, and Rey hadn't brought a swimsuit. 

**Rey: Spam**

**Ben: im actually busy rn**

**Ben: cleaning up a spill**

**Rey: Murder***

**Ben: very funny**

He was silent for a few minutes, then started typing again.

**Ben: would you believe me if i said it was red gatorade**

**Rey: No**

**Ben: me neither tbh**

"Who are you texting Rey? You're still telling me you don't have a secret special someone?"

"It's my parents!" Rey lied, uncertain why she was lying. "I'm going home. Y'all have fun."

"Bye!" Her friends chanted as she drove off to complain to Ben. 

*****

**Rey: Can I call you**

**Ben: yeah**

They only call each other when they're upset or mad at someone or very, very stressed. Right now, it's dark, and Rey is walking in the rain, and there's a lot on her mind. 

"What's wrong?" His familiar voice is soothing.

"My parents just called to tell me they'll be in Tokyo for a month." Rey took a deep breath. "I get it, it's the promotion, but this is the longest they've ever been gone, and-"

"It's alright to be upset," Ben said. "When I was younger, and my parents would be gone- I didn't love it."

"Dang. They never left me long when I was younger. I'm sorry for- that."

"Don't be," he said.

"No, really. You deserve to be upset." Rey took a deep breath. "I have some- abandonment- stuff. My birth parents- when I was three, I lived in Bath- they left me in a store while they shot up in an alley down the street. I hid in a backroom, no one found me until the next morning. I floated around foster care until I was ten and- well, I never really liked being alone. Among other things."

"Geez, I'm sorry, Rey."

"No, don't be. I realize how hypocritical that sounds, but- no, don't be. Dammit, I'm sorry, I can't talk. I'm just-" she choked on tears that were flowing annoyingly- "upset."

"Where are you? I hear traffic?" He sounded worried. 

"I walked- to-the park," Rey admitted. She'd meant to go out for some air, but had lost track of herself. 

"It's pouring rain. I'm coming to get you."

"Ben, you're at work. Don't."

"You're going to get hurt. Stay where you are. It's the park by school, right?"

"Yes," Rey sobbed."I'm fine-" her voice faltered, and she hung up, curled up, waiting in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on mandatory shelter-in-place for COVID-19 so y'all's comments are keeping me sane, kudos and feedback appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I'd abandoned this fic. TBH so had I. But here you go, the concluding chapter, which I also used to vent a little of my own anxiety onto Rey.

Ben coming to pick her up, wrapping her in his jacket, carrying her to his car, bringing her to his house. All of it was a blur in her memory. But now, in the shower still shivering despite the warm water, her mind was clear enough to do nothing but berate herself for being an idiot. 

_What did you think you were doing? You can’t just break down and make random people come rescue you._ She hadn’t done anything like this in ages, but with highschool and her parents’ work changing everyone’s dynamics, she felt just as lost as ever. 

Conscious of how much time she was spending there, and not wanting to infringe on anyone’s charity because _dammit, he’s just being polite, he probably wants you out of here as soon as possible_ , she turned off the water and put on the dry clothes Ben left out for her. They were soft and oversized. It made her think of all the sweatshirts she’d ever stolen from Poe, except- different. These didn’t have any holes, except a teeny tiny one on the lower right, and they smelled like vanilla and something else- something fruity? She yanked on the sweatshirt and sweatpants and stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Ben?” she called, slipping into a living room. 

“Rey.” He turned on another lamp. “How are you doing?”

“I’m f-f-fine.” She hadn’t realized her teeth were chattering until she tried to talk. 

He frowned. “You don’t sound too good.”

“P-probably just out-t in the rain t-to long.” 

He handed her a stack of blankets. “It’s too rainy to go out, you can spend the night here.”

“R-right. Um- where?”

“Oh.” He flushed. “On the couch, of course. It’s plenty big, let me know if you want more pillows or anything.”

She shook her head. “This look-ks fine. Thank-k you?.”

“No problem. Get some sleep. Don’t want you to get sick.”

Rey nodded goodnight, and tucked herself under a heap of blankets. She was freezing cold, the kind that gets under your skin, and keeps you from getting warmer. After weighing the options, she slid off the couch and found Ben in the back of the house. He was still awake, texting someone. 

“C-can I have another b-blanket?” 

“You’re sick.” He walked over to her and started rubbing her hands between his. That made them a little warmer, but now she was shaking even more violently, from something else. “Blankets won’t help. I can make you some tea?”

“D-don’t g-go to the t-trouble.” Rey shook her head. _Dammitdammitdammit he’s just being nice he doesn't want you here stopbotheringhimdammitRey_

Her train of thought was silenced by Ben wrapping his arms around her. “This better?”

She nodded. The warmth of another human was much more soothing. 

“You can stay here. Get some sleep.”

*************

She woke up the next morning, with Ben curled around her. In his bed. _Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit._ She was debating how best to avoid the inevitable awkwardness about to come when Ben woke up and shifted out of bed. _Right. Wants to get away from me._

The freezing cold of last night has been replaced with burning fever. She’d clearly made herself sick staying out in the cold. 

She reached for her phone before realizing it wasn’t next to her bed. Come to think of it, she couldn’t remember last time she’d had it. She dragged herself, light-headed, out of the bed, to thank Ben and go home. Unfortunately, she stumbled as soon as she came to her feet, grabbing a desk for support. 

“Easy there,” Ben called, pushing her back down onto the bed. “I, um, made you some tea.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rey muttered. “Really, you don’t have to- be nice to me like this. It’s-”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”

Rey sipped the tea. “No, really, I don’t want to bother you, I’m sorry if I have been-”

“Stop freaking out. Really. It’s nice talking to you.”

“Sorry. It’s just, I’m worried when I talk to people, I’m being to demanding or they don’t actually want to be talking or-”

“Don’t,” he said. 

“God, I’ve been a mess these past twelve hours. Thanks for keeping me- alive.” She laughed weakly. 

“Of course.” He handed her her phone. “This has been exploding, I think your friends are worried about you.”

She cursed quietly, and took the phone, which was flooded with texts from Rose, Poe, and Finn, asking her why she wasn’t answering. 

**Rey: Sorry  
Spent the night at a friend’s house.**

**Rose: A friend..;)**

**Rey: Ugh shut up**

“Can you, um, drive me home? I don’t want to ask for more, but I don’t think I could walk, and-”

“Of course. But you can stay for breakfast.”

Rey attempted to decline, but Ben was persistent, and she stayed for some surprisingly good pancakes. He could definitely cook for himself. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? You don’t look great.” Rey raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean- sorry, it’s just, you’re sick-”

She laughed. “Just teasing. I’ll call Rose. Keep you updated.”

**Rey: Thank you again  
So much   
Sorry I kind of had a breakdown.**

**Ben: Seriously don’t worry.  
You got me fired so that’s a plus.**

**Rey: OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY**

**Ben: No I hated this job.  
Now I can look for a new one.**

**Rey: Let me take you out for apology coffee or something.  
Make me feel better.**

**Ben: Won’t your friends accuse you of going on a date?**

**Rey: H*ck that.**

**Ben: Sure, coffee.**

They met after school, not a difficult feat since they had their last class of the day together. Rey’s friends would all be busy with dates of their own, so she barely had to make her excuses. For once, she wasn’t annoyed with them. 

“Hey,” Rey called. “Thanks again. I really owe you.”

He shook his head. “Stop thanking me, please.”

“If you insist.” 

They walked quietly down the street towards a café, little distance between them. About halfway there, he stopped her. 

“Look, I know you said- with your friends- you weren’t interested- but if I were to ask-”

Rey’s mind raced to stop this, but then she realized- she didn’t want to stop him.

“Sorry, I overstepped,” Ben muttered. “I’ll just-”

Rey cut him off with a kiss, quick but confident. “Much as I hate to admit I’m wrong, I’d say- yes.”

**************

**Poe: I KNEW IT**

**Finn: You did not.**

**Rose: But Ben Solo?**

**Rey: He’s nice!  
Just antisocial.  
You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?**

**Rose: Nope.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any and all feedback appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, feedback, and prompts for Reylo One-Shots appreciated immensely!


End file.
